


Je te regarde

by LouIngeo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Français | French, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouIngeo/pseuds/LouIngeo
Summary: Plus je la regarde et plus elle m'est familière.Plus je l'observe et plus je la connais.Plus je l'écoute et plus je la comprends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Voilà je poste un premier travail sur cette plateforme. J'avais l'habitude de poster sur Fanfic.Fr mais étant donné que j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur AO3 j'ai décidé de venir tester. Voici donc un petit OS sur le couple Ten/Taeyong, j'espère que vous aimerez ;)

\- Salut.  
\- Salut.

Ten alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle après avoir répondu aux salutations de Taeyong. Le cours allait commencer et il était encore une fois arrivé sur le gong. Ce sourire qui lui avait été adressé, il le savait un poil moqueur. Mais il le tolérait de sa part. Il sortit ses cahiers et se mit au travail, bien que la motivation ne soit pas vraiment présente. Alors il commença à mâchouiller son crayon, ça l'aidait à se concentrer.

\- A demain.  
\- A demain.

Ten salua ses amis qui restèrent traîner encore un peu devant le lycée. Sa journée dans les pattes, il les avait abandonnés là juste après en avoir terminé avec les éternels nœuds de ses écouteurs. Taeyong lui avait offert un accolade amicale, il savait que son ami était fatigué le jeudi soir alors il ne le retenait pas.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?  
\- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas touché à l'exercice 3, j'ai même pas compris les questions.  
\- Ouais pareil, j'ai fais que les deux premières questions mais j'ai inventé des théorèmes à des moments...

Les joues de Ten retombèrent dans une moue fatigué, peu importe comment il s'y prenait, les mathématiques ne l'aimait vraiment pas. En tout cas, elles avaient tout fait pour l'en dégoutter. Taeyong asséna de petits coups dans son dos se voulant réconfortant.

\- C'est quoi le menu à la cantine ce midi ?  
\- Samoussa.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui au bœuf et au curry.

Le sourire de Ten s'étira de tout son long, enfin une bonne nouvelle ce matin. Il replongea le nez dans son cahier après que Taeyong ait répondu à sa question. L'air grave d’ennui s'était évaporé laissant un sourire niais sur ses lèvres. Il était retourné dans sa bulle et gribouillait des petites flèches dans le bas de la page.

\- Il paraît que la prof de physique est enceinte.  
\- Ah ? Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- C'est mon frère qui me l'a dit, tu sais, il adore les rumeurs de ce genre.

Ten leva les yeux au ciel, cet intérêt de son aîné le dépassait complètement mais il devait avouer que ça alimentait les conversations pendant les heures trop longues. Le silence lui pesait trop à ces moments là, alors il racontait ce qui lui passait par la tête à ses voisins. Taeyong émit un léger rire, si la prof de physique était enceinte, ils auraient moins d'heures. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

-Tu pars en vacance toi ?  
\- Non, on est déjà parti cet été. Et toi ?  
\- Non plus, mes parents n'aiment pas trop l’hiver, ils préfèrent partir en été aussi.  
\- Ils ont raison.  
\- Je pense aussi.  
\- On sera tous les deux ici pendant les vacances alors.

Ten hocha la tête en un petit mouvement de tête, ce qu'il faisait toujours pour marquer son accord total. Et ça ne signifiait pas seulement qu'il acquiesçait mais qu'il avait expérimenté ou pensé la même chose. Alors son regard était plus insistant et son sourire plus tendre. Taeyong lui sourit en retour.

\- Tu vas chez Doyoung demain soir ?  
\- Je sais pas trop, je vais sûrement pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi après.  
\- Ah ? Mon frère vient me chercher en voiture, on peut te déposer chez toi si tu veux.  
\- Vraiment ? Si ça ne le dérange pas je veux bien.

Ten émit un léger rire, son frère n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Il tapota l'épaule de son ami, plaisantant rapidement sur le prix à payer pour cette course. Ses yeux se plissèrent, lorsqu'il riait, ils disparaissaient.

\- Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux pas aller lui parler.  
\- J'ai rien à lui dire, c'est de sa faute alors si il y a quelque chose à dire c'est pas de moi que ça viendra.

Ten était énervé, il passa sa main sur l'arrête de son nez. Taeyong se tut et l'observa, il ne cessait de toucher son nez. Mark l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs avec ses remarques puériles.

# # #

\- Tu vas quelque part Taeyong ?  
\- Oui, je vais près de la mer.  
\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu y vas seul ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner ?

Taeyong enfourcha son vélo, un sourire légèrement amusé sur les lèvres. Ce soir, il n'avait pas ses écouteurs emmêlés entre les mains, il ajouta, le ton léger.

\- On est jeudi, tu n'es pas fatigué ?  
\- Justement, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause.

La moue traditionnelle du garçon attendrit Taeyong. Il accepta et partirent tous les deux vers la maison de Ten pour y récupérer son vélo. La route serait un peu longue mais la sensation de vitesse et du vent dans ses cheveux libérait toute la fatigue et la frustration accumulé les derniers jours. Taeyong roulait vite, il semblait maîtriser parfaitement son guidon. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la ville, le vent se fit plus fort encore et l'odeur de la mer vint chatouiller les narines de Ten. La route était déserte et le goudron peu régulier. Lorsqu'il aperçu l'entendu d'eau, son ami ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite. Ils se lançaient quelques regards, parfois pour s'assurer qu'ils se suivaient bien, parfois par simple curiosité. Ten ne regretta pas d'avoir décidé de suivre son ami sur un coup de tête, il aimait toujours passer du temps avec lui. Alors, puisqu'il semblait savoir où il allait, le lycéen suivit le sans se poser de question, appréciant la fraîcheur qui frappait son visage de plein fouet.

Au milieu de nul part, alors que le sable se mêlait aux herbes, elles mêmes longeant la route, Taeyong s'arrêta sur le coté. Ten fit de même et laissa choir son vélo au milieu des herbes. Taeyong retira ses chaussures avec ses pieds en un geste expert et prit la route sans l'attendre vers la mer. Ten observa ce paysage vide de présence humaine, encore rare sur la planète pensa-t-il. Il faisait un peu frais et son vêtement dansait sur son corps emmené par le vent. Quand la silhouette d'un Taeyong éloigné fut remarqué par son esprit, il s'empressa de suivre ses pas, chaussures aux pieds.

Lorsqu'il l'atteint, Taeyong était assis sur le sable encore un peu humide, plongeant ses orteils dessous. Ten s'assit près de lui également, son ami avait un air très bohème qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. L'espace d'un instant son regard resta en suspend sur lui.

\- Tu sais, plus je la regarde et plus elle m'est familière. Plus je l'observe et plus je la connais. Plus je l'écoute et plus je la comprends.

Ten inclina le visage vers la mer, tentant l'expérience que venait de décrire son ami. Il trouva ça très poétique et encore une fois, il ne connaissait pas ce visage de Taeyong.

\- Tu te souviens au début d'année, la seule chose qu'on se disait c'était bonjour et au revoir.  
\- Hum ? Non ce n'est pas vrai, je te demandais le menu parfois.  
\- C'est vrai, ça te rend toujours aussi heureux ça.  
\- Je suis un homme simple tu sais.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Sais-tu tant de chose ?

Taeyong émit un petit rire amusé. Que savait-il ? Oh, il pourrait en parler des heures. Il savait tant de chose que Ten devait lui même ignorer.

Je sais que tu mâchouilles toujours ton crayon quand tu te concentres donc c'est facile de reconnaître les tiens. Que tu fais toujours des nœuds avec tes écouteurs, je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement qu'en essayant de les démêler. Je sais aussi que tu boudes beaucoup et pour pas grand chose mais c'est attendrissant. Que tu portes énormément d'intérêt à la nourriture et donc que le menu de la cantine influence énormément ton humeur, je fais attention quand ils annoncent des petits pois. Tu as aussi tendance à lever les yeux au ciel quand quelque chose te paraît ridicule et ta tête acquiesce lorsque tu approuves ce que les autres disent. Tu es bavards et quand tu ris tes yeux disparaissent. Mais ce que je trouve le plus amusant, c'est que tu as ce tic quand tu es agacé de toucher ton nez.

Les sourcils de Ten s'étaient un peu levés, étonné par le discours de son ami. Avait-il détecté autant de chose sur ses habitudes. Il ignorait que Taeyong était aussi observateur bien qu'ils soient devenus très proche durant cette année. Alors qu'au début ils n'échangeaient que des banalités, désormais ils partageaient leurs haines et leurs tristesses, leurs réussites et leurs échecs, leurs espoirs et leurs déceptions. Et malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas cacher la stupéfaction qu'avait créé cette tirade très intimiste. Et Taeyong le remarqua sans difficulté.

\- Avec toi, c'est un peu comme avec elle. Je me suis habitué à toi et d'étranger tu es devenu familier.

Il émit un rire amusé, peut être que c'était un peu ridicule. Ten devait probablement le prendre pour un fou de raconter ça ainsi. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune gêne dans cet endroit, sa présence et ce lieu lui était trop chaleureux. Il baissa la tête entre ses bras, eux même enroulés autour de ses genoux. Une main se glissa dans son dos, étirant un énième sourire sur ses lèvres. Il le regardait depuis trop longtemps pour que Ten n'ai rien remarqué. Après tout, il n'avait jamais caché ses sourires et ses regards appuyés. Il était persuadé que Ten le savait au fond de lui et si il avait participé à ce rapprochement c'était en connaissance de cause.

\- Peut-être devrait-on devenir un peu plus familier encore ?  
\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?  
\- J'en suis certain.

Taeyong esquissa un sourire tendre à son ami qui le lui rendit avec plaisir. Ce même sourire bienveillant qui se posait chaque jour sur Ten. Celui-ci savait très bien comment les attirer, ses moues boudeuses n'étaient pas si régulières pour rien. Lui aussi, l'avait beaucoup observé.


End file.
